Come Away To The Darkness
by Nocturne89
Summary: Adelaide Hirsch has never thought of herself as a warrior. Despite, being a mutant she had led a relatively normal life until a surprise visit by two of her lover's old teammates turns her world upside down. Now she must decide who she will choose to stand with...those who would protect humanity or those who would seek to destroy it.
1. Chapter 1

"She walks in beauty, like the night

Of cloudless climes and starry skies;

And all that's best of dark and bright

Meet in her aspect and her eyes"

~ She Walks In Beauty

This story combines some elements from both the comics and the movie. It is set after X2 leading into the events of The Last Stand. I do not own the characters or scenarios created by Marvel, etc. Adelaide is my own creation.

Wolverine shifted impatiently as he listened to Charles Xavier give his weekly briefing. It had been almost three years since Alkali Lake and Logan still wondered what kept him at the Institute now that Jean Grey was gone. He wasn't a teacher and to be honest he wasn't exactly a team player either but whatever the reason there he stood in the same place he did every week listening to Xavier for what felt like an eternity.

"Storm, I want you and Logan to take the Blackbird to Munich." Charles said inclining his heads the striking African woman to his right. "Nightcrawler contacted me some weeks ago concerning a mutant he has recently become acquainted with…"

"And you want us to go convince the poor guy to come fight for our side" Logan stated finally giving the older man in the center of the room his full attention.

Xavier chuckled seemingly amused at his forgone conclusion. "I merely want you to speak with _her _Logan. There's no need to drag anyone here kicking and screaming."

"Her?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow. "So the elf's been busy huh?" A sharp look from Storm quieted any further comments he might have made on that particular subject. "So what's makes this gal special enough for us to cross an ocean just to talk to her?"

Pausing for a moment the Professor searched for a suitable answer. "To be perfectly honest, I don't yet know what her mutation entails but Mr. Wagner assures me that she is quite extraordinary."

"If Kurt speaks highly of her I'm sure it will be well worth the trip" Storm declared. "If we're lucky maybe you won't scare her too badly," she said permitting a quick smile to grace her lips at the sour expression Logan wore.

"Guess we'll find out soon" he replied without returning the smile.

Munich, Germany

Kurt slipped in through the back door of the dance studio taking great care not to make any unnecessary noise. If he had timed his visit correctly Addie should be just finishing up her evening class. Strains of music greeted his ears as he made his way down the short corridor that led to the main rehearsal room. "_You belong to me, My snow-white queen…Soon I know you'll see, You're just like me..." _For as long as he could remember he had been a performer yet how a dancer could emote so totally through movement escaped him. Upon entering he took up his usual post at the back of the room well out of the way. _"Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined a woman like her loving someone like me" _he thought transfixed by the young woman demonstrating a grand battement. She was tall, matching him in height but she was lithe of limb with no heavy muscle to speak of. Her skin was the color of lightly toasted bread and seemed to glow under the studio lights. The woman's most striking feature was easily her eyes. Wide, and the color of soil after a heavy summer rain they sat above a straight, lightly freckled nose and plump, cherry lips. Her hair that shone like black onyx was piled on the top of her head in bun with several wisps falling to frame her lovely face.

Flashing a quick smile his way she clapped her hands to signal the end of the evening's lesson. "Alright girls that will be all for tonight" she announced. Giving a sudden mock cheer her students began to chatter happily as they made their way past Kurt and out of the room. Several nodded to him in acknowledgement but most were oblivious to his presence entirely.

"I will never tire of watching you Spatzi" he called to Addie as she made her way over to him.

She laughed softly at this. "I find that hard to believe. You see me dance nearly every day. It must become at least a bit tiring."

Wrapping his arms around her waist he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Never." He assured her as she looked up to meet his gaze. "Now," taking her arm he steered her towards the studio's exit "let's go home. I'm starving."


	2. Chapter 2

"You have come into a hard world. I know of only one easy place in it, and that is the grave."

~Henry Ward Beecher

This story combines some elements from both the comics and the movie. It is set after X2 leading into the events of The Last Stand. I do not own the characters or scenarios created by Marvel, etc. Adelaide is my own creation.

_ "Leave it to Charlie to send us after some unknown mutant half way across the world" _Logan thought pulling the collar of his leather jacket higher in an attempt to dissuade any curious glances from passersby. He was not ignorant of the fact that he and his statuesque companion stood out among the locals. "Where are we headed again?"

Pulling her cell phone from the back pocket of her jeans she tapped the screen twice and read the address they had been given. " 36 Passauer Street Apartment 2B. The Professor said it would be the corner building so that must be it up there on the right." She pointed to a sleek, modern looking complex situated at the end of the street.

Giving an exasperated sigh Logan began making his way towards their destination. "Alright, let's go see why this woman has the Elf so fired up."

Rolling her eyes at the stout man's apparent frustration Ororo fell into step behind him.

**...**

Humming softly, Addie began mincing shallots for the Geschnetzeltes that Kurt planned on making when he returned from the corner market. _"Silly man," _she thought a smile languidly crossing her lips _"to forget cream of all things."_ A sharp knock on the apartment's door jolted the young woman from her musings. Whipping her hands on a kitchen towel she made her way cautiously forward. It could not be Kurt. He had left only a few minutes earlier and besides that there would be no need for him to knock. "Who is it?" she called pressing an eye to the peephole and noting that she had never seen the two individuals that now stood at the door. The man who had knocked was stocky and heavily muscled with dark hair that closely matched the color of her own raven locks. Standing behind him was a mocha-skinned woman of regal bearing with stunning white hair. They were both obviously mutants. Looking towards the peephole it was the women who answered.

"My name is Ororo Munroe and this is my friend Logan. We're from Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. We're looking for Kurt Wagner and this is the address we were given." Her voice was calming and the smile she wore was open.

Recognizing that these were the guests that Kurt had been expecting Addie rushed to unbolt the door. "Entschuldigung," she murmured apologetically as she ushered the man and woman inside.

A strangely familiar scent assaulted Logan as he entered the apartment. Oddly enough, it seemed to be coming from the girl. His nostrils flared as he attempted to discern exactly who or what the odor reminded him of.

"Kurt wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

"Our arrival was earlier than even we anticipated. Recent events dictated that we come as quickly as possible" Ororo assured the young woman.

"Who are you?" Logan asked finally speaking.

Slightly taken aback by the gruffness of the man's voice Addie paused before replying. "My name is Adelaide Hirsch," she affirmed offering Logan her hand, which he gave a quick pump and released. It was almost as if he were taking in everything about her in one quick glance. If she was honest with herself it was a bit unnerving. "Please, come have a seat" she gestured for them to follow her into the living area. "Kurt should be back momentarily. He just ran to the market for some cream." The two visitors sunk down onto the plush leather couch that had been a gift from Adelaide's father leaving her to take the armchair opposite them. The man named Logan remained silent, as he appeared to continue to survey his surroundings. She could not help but notice the way his gaze lingered on the posters that decorated the walls featuring both Kurt's circus performances and her dance engagements.

"You live here" he said. It was more of a statement than a question.

Storm glared at him before turning back to their young host. "You'll have to forgive Logan," she laughed "he doesn't get out much so his social skills are somewhat rusty." Once more she gave Adelaide a warm smile hoping to calm her nerves as two complete strangers were bombarding her.

Just as Addie was returning Ororo's smile Kurt burst through the door chattering on about how he had made it to the market just in time. He stopped abruptly when he caught sight of his two old friends. "Storm! Wolverine! How wonderful to see you both!"

A distinctive _snikt _cut through the sound of Kurt's happy greeting. Every eye in the room focused on the sleek adamantium claws that now rested between each of Logan's knuckles. Kurt was stunned at his old teammates less than cordial welcome and his features did little to hide the disappointment he felt. "Wolverine" he pleaded, "it's me. Surely you have not forgotten me as quickly as all that." The appeal went unheeded as the other man's eyes hardened at Kurt's words.

Suddenly realization washed over Addie and she could have smacked herself for being so oblivious to the cause of Logan's reaction. _"Of course, the man is confused" _she scolded herself _ "Kurt looks like any other German on the street." _"Liebe," she called out to Kurt "your image inducer. Turn it off."

With a hasty laugh Kurt reached over to the seemingly ordinary watch encircling his wrist and pressed a small blue button. The image of a peach skinned young man flickered away and was replaced by the indigo skin that accompanied Kurt's genetic mutation. "Better?" He inquired raising an eyebrow and flashing Logan a fanged grin.


End file.
